


xi. falling with you

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: Special mention to @Zani_Vixen, I've noticed you leaving kudos on my works a lot, so thank you :) it really means a lot to me ❤❤❤❤❤
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xi. falling with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zani_Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zani_Vixen/gifts).



> Special mention to @Zani_Vixen, I've noticed you leaving kudos on my works a lot, so thank you :) it really means a lot to me ❤❤❤❤❤

**day xi: 'falling with you'**

* * *

"what are you doing!"

"keeping rocks from crushing you..."

"okay, i'm not crushed, you can get off me now!"

of all things-

why did he have to-

she was terrified-

get them safe-

"go ahead. i'll hold them off."

"i think this is a family visit."

no-

please-

don't-

not-

no time-

_zuko!_

"remember at the western air temple? when you saved us all?"

"yes, why?"

"well, i just thought that... i never thanked you for saving me that day. for saving us all. and... that was the first time you defeated azula. she may have made it, but until we saw her, you had won. and... i can't thank you enough."

"it's funny, huh? you're thanking me for falling with you, but i also fell for you during that time. when you saved me without a moment's thought..."

"oh, shut up, you two. all that mushy talk is making my feet go crazy!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is super vague, i'm not sure what it's meant to be. i think it's katara's thoughts or something? but she talks about herself in third person? not sure. i just wrote as fast as i could oof


End file.
